Someday When I Stop Loving You!
by Harmony'sDancer
Summary: bella calls her boyfriend only to find out tht he was cheating on her with her best friend. heartbroken bella and jasper turn to eachother for support. will love blossom? or will bella and jasper's feelings stay strictly friendly? Rated M 4 l8r chapters:
1. go to hell

**Hey I hope you like my story. It is based on a personal experience. Italics are flashbacks or songs that I twisted to fit the story. ****Thanks there are two songs in this chapter. Happy ending By avril lavigne and Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood- this song has my own twist on it. **

"Oh and Bella? It's over." Edward said. Five words. Five short cold-hearted words.

"What?" I said. But it was too late. He had already hung up. "A-a-are y-you j-j-j-joking?" I stammered. He never picks up the phone and when he does he burps in my ear? And laughs? And completely ignores me while we are one the phone then says it's over and hangs up? What kind of person does that? Who in the hell does that? Oh I know! Only lowlife bastards do that!

Every kiss. Every hug. Every time he would say I love you. It was all a lie. And I fell for it. I was nothing to him but…

_He was everything everything that I wanted. _

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time he was pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"I know why he broke up with me too! He was cheating on me with Alice. Oh man I have to tell Jasper! But how can I tell him without hurting him? Oh man Edward is so gonna pay. He is gonna think before he cheats!

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with that short little bitch_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink _

_cuz she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now he's probably up beside her_

_with his dick out showing her how to use a condom_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my keys into the side_

_Of his really shiny silver brand new car_

_Carved my name into_

_His leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger_

_To both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in _

_All four tires_

_Maybe next times he'll think _

_Before He Cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing_

_Her white trash version of Madonna karaoke _

_Right now she's probably getting real drunk_

_And Edward's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now he's probably dabbing on _

_Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my keys into the side_

_Of his really shiny silver brand new car_

_Carved my name into_

_His leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger_

_To both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in _

_All four tires_

_Maybe next times he'll think _

_I might have saved I little_

_Trouble for the next girl_

_Oh cuz next time that he cheats _

_Oh you know it won't be on me_

_Oh not on me!_

"Wow Bella you can sing" said a familiar voice from behind me

"Jasper!" I shrieked. "You scared the fucking shit out of me!

"Sorry Bella. I came to tell you that I know about Alice and Edward. I walked in on them doing the deed." He sighed.

"Oh Jazz… I'm so sorry he's the reason why I was singing…" I said.

"I know. I heard the beginning. Man I feel so stupid!

"I know Jazz. So do I. They had us fooled when all they really are is petty little liars."

"Bells" Jasper sighed. "I wanted to die when I saw what they were doing"

"I know how you feel Jazz. I know how you feel"

And then all of a sudden I was crying. And Jasper had his arms around me and it felt right. Not weird like it had with Edward. After I had stopped crying I heard the sound of tires hitting the driveway. Jasper dropped his arms just seconds before the door opened to two people me and Jasper did not want to see.

**Ohhh a cliffy. Sry guys. I had to leave it off somewhere. :D**

**So? What do you think? Review what you think. If I get at least 6 reviews I will update. **


	2. No Good White Trash Ho!

**RECAP! And in walked the last two people they wanted to see…**

**Bella POV**

Tears still coursing down my face, I could only look on in stony silence as the two little bastards walked in the door. But, as fate would have it, Jasper spoke up first.

"Why?" he asked in a broken whisper. "How could y'all do this to us? Why would y'all do this to us? After all we have been through. After how much we have loved you two. Y'all went and pulled this shit!"

Finally, though, I seemed to have found my voice. Looking at Edward with tears silently falling down my face, I looked him straight in his eyes and sang, "Tell me, Cheater Cheater, where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?"

Edward's eyes bulged and Alice looked at me in fury. I didn't give a flying fuck though. I am sick and tired of being pushed around. I looked at Alice and gave her a one figured salute. Alice screeched in anger.

"You filthy little bit-" was as far as she got before Jasper had her up against the wall by her throat.

"Don't you EVER call Bella a bitch or any other derogatory name! Understand? You brought this all on yourself when you decided to be a whore and fuck Edward! So watch what you say Mary-Alice!" Jasper growled.

With that being said Jasper let go of Alice's throat and let her fall to the ground in a heap. As she struggled to her feet Edward growled low in his throat and tried to attack me. Without even faltering or looking at me or Alice, Jasper ran to Edward and knocked him back before assuming a protective stance in front of me.

"If you so much as take one more step toward Bella, I will rip you apart and feed you to a fire Fuckward", growled Jasper low in his throat.

Neither of us were paying attention to Alice and she used this to her advantage. Keeping an eye on Jasper, she slowly moved until she was close to me and with the reflexes of a striking cobra, slammed me head first into the wall. The last thing I remember seeing was Jasper lunging for Alice before my head went fuzzy and everything went black.

**AN- I am soo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have just been so busy with school, Color Guard, band, dance, babysitting, practicing the guitar and piano, and the everyday stresses of a 16 almost 17 year old. I'm soo sorry and I love you guys dearly:)  
Leave a review and tell me what you think:) Give me some ideas on what you'd like to see in later chapters.**

**~Emosk8rluv (AKA Jordan Alyse)**


End file.
